tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
CandaceFTW EvilCandaceFTL as "Dakota" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:51 CandaceFTW 8ac5c1d3@gateway/web/freenode/ip.138.197.193.211 has joined #pretending 13:51 <@Kgman04> Hi, CandaceFTW EvilCandaceFTL. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:51 Hi my name is Troy 13:51 <@Kgman04> What character are you trying out for? 13:52 In the roleplay 13:52 <@Kgman04> Yes. 13:52 I am trying out for Miles 13:52 <@Kgman04> Great. First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 13:54 Hi my name is Dakota. Future reality show Mega Star, fashion model, and award winning movie actress. And maybe pop music star if I have the time. 13:54 <@TDIFan13> Do you have a link? 13:55 <@Kgman04> We just need the link to your audition tape on the wiki. 13:55 I have many agents from my daddy 13:55 Sorry I wanted to audition for Dakota too 13:55 <@Kgman04> That's okay! 13:55 <@Kgman04> We can start with Dakota. 13:56 <@Kgman04> Do you have an audition tape written for her? 13:56 <@Kgman04> You were supposed to come with one prewritten on the wiki. 13:56 Hi my name is Dakota. Future reality show Mega Star, fashion model, and award winning movie actress. And maybe pop music star if I have the time. 13:56 <@Kgman04> If you don't, that's okay 13:56 <@Kgman04> We can just move on with the rest of the audition. 13:56 Thank you 13:56 <@Kgman04> Great. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 13:56 <@Kgman04> These are about Dakota. 13:56 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:57 Something new 13:57 <@Kgman04> Awesome. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:58 All the guys want Dakota 13:58 <@Kgman04> I bet they do. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:58 Well, just look at me! 13:59 The only person I have an issue with is Chris 13:59 <@Kgman04> Gotcha. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dakota. Your partner for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:59 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Duncan13 13:59 Kgman04 44c6583f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.198.88.63 has quit Page closed 14:00 Hi my name is Dakota 14:00 <+Duncan13> Hey. 14:00 My daddy gets me everything I want 14:00 <+Duncan13> Oohhh, nice. 14:01 <+Duncan13> Think he could get me private accommodations here? 14:02 I'm interested in a relationship with you 14:02 <+Duncan13> Uh, okay. 14:03 Can I have a kiss? 14:03 <+Duncan13> Whoa... 14:04 <+Duncan13> I kinda just met you. 14:05 I know 14:05 I think you're the guy for me though 14:05 <+Duncan13> Alright. 14:05 I usually like my men the same as I like my coffee 14:05 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:05 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Miles, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions